


The Black King

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you afraid of?" Magneto asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black King

**Author's Note:**

> XMFC belongs to Marvel and Fox. Drabble written for the firstclass100 prompt "love."

“What are you afraid of, Charles?” Magneto asks, a sardonic lilt to his mouth. “Me?”

Charles lowers his eyes and chooses his answer carefully. It aches to see Erik like this, the dark cape sweeping over his body and helmet glinting sharply upon his brow. How pleased Shaw would be, to see his heir embodying his title of the Black King.

“I will never fear you, my friend,” Charles says. Even with the shaking voice echoing in his brain, the newscaster reporting casualties left in the Brotherhood’s wake.

Heavy steps across the bedroom floor. Charles feels warm hands on his shoulders and it takes all his strength not to lean into them. Casting a telepathic net, he feels the minds of his sleeping students around him. But Magneto is untouchable.

“What frightens me…what keeps me awake at night…is the thought that you could sacrifice anyone to achieve your goals. Our fellow mutants, if need be. My students.” He swallows. “Raven.”

“And _you_?” Magneto’s voice is indescribable. “Do you think I could kill you?”

Charles can only look into Magneto’s eyes, blue gazing into gray.

“Oh, Charles.” Magneto’s caress feels like a cut. “It wouldn’t mean that I didn’t love you.”


End file.
